


A Shoot Out and A Proposal

by A_Little_Bit_of_Everything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, This is Basically Just Because We Were Talking About Alfreedo in The Discord, these two are dorks and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Bit_of_Everything/pseuds/A_Little_Bit_of_Everything
Summary: Gavin and Alfredo get set up during a deal, shooting happens, proposals happen.





	A Shoot Out and A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently sick and am going stir crazy from being stuck in bed, so have a fic I wrote to try and calm myself.

Everything had gone to shit. It had been simple enough in theory, Gavin and Alfredo were supposed to go meet with a new arms dealer. But the deal was a set up. And now they were in a firefight.

“Trevor! It was a fucking set up! We need back up now!” Alfredo yelled hastily into his phone as Gavin peaked out from their cover and shooting.

“Oh shit! Alright, we're on the way hold on boys!” Was Trevor's panicked reply followed by the sound of him yelling for the rest of the crew before the line went dead.

Gavin grinned at Alfredo, something manic dancing in his eyes. It was moments like this that reminded Alfredo that Gavin was in fact a Fake. It was easy to forget that fact when Gavin was asking stupid questions or ruff housing with the other lads. But in that moment, Gavin sitting there reloading his gaudy gold pistols with a crazed look in his eyes that showed he was clearly enjoying this, it showed that Gavin was just as dangerous as the rest of them. If it was a less deadly situation Alfredo would have kissed him right there, but alas, that would have to wait for when they got out of here.

“I swear to god, when we get out of here I'm going to make it a rule that we not go to deals alone,” Alfredo grumbled out as he leaned around the corner and fired off several shots, one of them landing in the enemy's shoulder.

“Come on Fredo, it's kinda fun innit?” Gavin quipped.

“No it's not, I was gonna take you out after this, you know, do the whole wine and dine shtick.”

“Aww! That's so sweet love, if the others would hurry the fuck up then we could still do dinner, maybe get some bevs.” Gavin said, like it was totally normal to discuss date plans while people were trying to kill them.

“If they get us out of here soon I'll marry you,” Alfredo said, cursing as he fired his last bullets.

Gavin paused for a moment, before smirking, “I'll hold you to that.”

The gunfire stopped for a moment as an explosion sounded throughout the warehouse. Gavin and Alfredo grinned at each other, knowing their back up had just arrived.

It got rather chaotic after that, Alfredo got thrown a new gun, and they easily killed the rest of the crew that set them up. It didn't settle down until they were back in the van, Gavin sitting between Alfredo and Michael.

“So when do I get my ring?” Gavin said as the conversation died down, looking at Alfredo expectantly.

“What?”

“You said if they got us out of there quick you'd marry me, you need a ring to get married.”

The rest of the crew erupted in laughter at that.

“I can't believe that's how you proposed!” Geoff said inbetween gasped laughs, “You've been planning that for fucking months and you went and blurted it out during a gun fight.”

Gavin looked back at Alfredo, “You were planning to actually propose?”

“Well, yeah, that was what dinner tonight was for.” Alfredo said blushing lightly.

Gavin's eyes brimmed with tears, much to Alfredo's surprise, and he leaned in to kiss him, earning several fake gags from Jeremy.

Alfredo simply ignored him though and focused on how lucky he was to have Gavin.

 


End file.
